Promessas Frágeis
by Teffyhart
Summary: Promessas são frágeis ou fortes como aço? São verdadeiras ou apenas palavras desconexas levadas pelo vento? Afinal, devemos acreditar nelas? [IcexPoison]
1. Promessas Feitas e Desfeitas

**Promessas frágeis**

**Desclimer:** O blábláblá de sempre. Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Massami Kurumada e ao Toei Animations. Os sobrenomes Veuliah e Lêokritos são meus.

**Resumo:** Promessas são frágeis ou fortes como aço? São verdadeiras ou apenas palavras desconexas levadas pelo vento? Afinal, devemos acreditar nelas? IcexPoison

Faça bom proveito.

**Capitulo 1 – Promessas Feitas e Desfeitas.**

Sempre, tudo o que eu acreditei foi uma mentira.

Uma mentira por parte do meu pai, que disse que estaria sempre ao meu lado para me guiar, me ensinar as coisas. Mas ao contrário do que o próprio disse, ele se suicidou no dia seguinte, na minha frente.

Mentiras e Mentiras por parte de meus amigos. Algumas pequenas, outras imperdoáveis. As principais foram ditas pelo escorpiano. Milo. As promessas feitas e desfeitas. E sinceramente...

Promessas não me atraem mais.

Posso enumerar quantas foram, posso lhe dizer, mas você não acreditaria que eu também fiz o mesmo com ele. Porém, nunca teria feito se o próprio não tivesse proposto. Afinal, _'O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. ',_ estranho, justo eu falar isso, mas ao olhar para o corpo adormecido em minha cama, respirando calmamente, eu mesmo não acreditaria o tamanho de meu amor.

Ele que me contou tantas mentiras, me matou pouco a pouco por dentro, me abandonou mil vezes – e ainda abandonará mil – e fez de mim seu brinquedinho particular, mas eu estou tão cansado dessa rotina viciante... Tão cansado de sempre por Milo em primeiro lugar, de sempre ser o ultimo a ser lembrado e o ultimo a dar sua opinião.

Mas a pior de todas as mentiras não foram as promessas e juras de amor que me fez, mas sim as três palavras que me matam só de me lembrar, _Eu te amo._

E eu mesmo hoje em dia já não me amo mais. Estou tão consumido por esse amor e esse veneno que mal posso me soltar. Mal posso me mover ou até mesmo falar. Totalmente... Dele.

Entreguei-lhe meu coração, minha alma e meu próprio reflexo. Mas mesmo assim ele não está satisfeito e quer consumir-me mais e mais. Como o fogo que consome o gelo, porém, ao chegar ao fim, a água, volúvel como só ela, apaga esse fogo, e logo volta a ser aquela geleira enorme de antes... Até recomeçar tudo novamente.

Isso que acontece conosco – Se assim puder chamar nossa relação, nos chamar de 'Nós' – um passo em falso e brigamos. Brigas infindáveis que o resultado é a cama. E assim nos abrimos cada vez mais o abismo entre nós, enchendo-o de mágoas, lamentos, raivas e mais. Apenas pela pura luxuria de ficarmos juntos.

E assim como hoje, nossa briga acabou em meio aos lençóis de seda da minha cama, cada um 'perdoando' o outro como pode ou como quer. Prontos para que semana que vem enfrentemos isso tudo de novo, de novo e mais uma vez. Quase como um pião, que irá girar, girar e girar até não agüentar mais o seu próprio peso e cair, no mesmo lugar onde começou.

Às vezes me convenço que não passo de um peão de gelo, que irá girar algumas vezes até finalmente se partir. E quando partir, aquele que o gira mil vezes irá procurar outro, deixando seus cacos por aí. Um pequeno pedaço de tudo que já foi uma vez. E acho que acabei de descobrir que não passo de milhares de pedacinhos de gelo, todos quebrados do meu coração. Um peão usado.

Derramei uma, duas, três lágrimas. Sem saber ao certo quanto tempo demorou para que cada uma delas escorresse em minha face. Abandonei a xícara de café que bebia em cima da mesa e a cadeira no canto do quarto, me aproximando de um antigo caderno, uma caneta e um papel diriam tudo o que eu tinha para falar nesse momento.

"_A cada passo,  
É você quem vejo.  
Em cada encontro,  
Cada olhar._

_Sempre estar lá,  
E ver você voltar.  
Não era mais o mesmo,  
Mas estava em seu lugar._

_A lua agora é um manto negro  
O Fim das vozes no meu radio  
São quatro círculos no escuro  
Deserto do céu._

_Quero um machado para quebrar o gelo  
Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo  
Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor._

_O fogo teme o gelo  
Assim como o gelo vai temer o fogo.  
Vou chorar sem medo e lembrar do tempo  
De onde eu vi algum azul._

_O lado escuro é sempre tão igual,  
No espaço a solidão é tão normal.  
Desculpe estranho,  
Voltei mais puro do céu._

_Espero que entenda tudo o que eu tenho a te dizer Milo, porque no final de tudo, cansei de ser tudo o que eu nunca quis ser. Apenas um espectro do que eu fui um dia. Uma pessoa sem reflexo em frente ao espelho. Dei-lhe tudo o que quis, lhe ofereci ainda mais do que a minha vida._

_Acho que já chega, chega de tudo isso. Me dê um tempo, preciso de um tempo só meu, de um lugar só meu e alguns pensamentos que não serão interrompidos por ninguém._

_Não me procure, eu te encontro._

_Camus."_

Ignorei a carta fechada sobre sua mesa de cabeceira e recolhi minhas malas, andando até a porta do quarto. Fitei-o mais uma vez, tão imerso em seus sonhos, tão... Inocente. Sorri meio imerso aos pensamentos e me aproximei da cama, me ajoelhando ao seu lado enquanto beijava-lhe a testa com carinho.

Ele sorriu e se mexeu de leve, abrindo os olhos, ainda meio sonolento.

"Aonde Vai Kyu?"

"Embora. Feche os olhos e durma Milo, ainda é de noite."

Apesar do curto diálogo, eu sabia que ele não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte, já que havia falado comigo com sono demais. Suspirei triste e afaguei-lhe os cabelos uma ultima vez, sentindo o cheiro de mar impregnado nele. Apenas um deus em meio aos humanos.

Tomei toda a coragem que me restou e coloquei a carta sobre meu travesseiro, saindo do quarto num silêncio absoluto, levando comigo minha mala e um simples casaco. Dinheiro e um pequeno caderno estavam dentro da mala, escondido dos olhos de curiosos. Deixei para trás, finalmente, tudo aquilo que eu sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Olhei ainda de relance a porta, pensando em retornar, rasgar aquela carta e deitar ao lado do Milo, mas...

... Eu precisava de tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que ocorria.

**Continued ?**

**N/a: **Bonne Nuit otakus! Trago boas e más noticias xD A boa é que agora vocês vão curtir mais essa fic fofa e kawaii que eu to planejando na minha cacholinha xD

A Má é que eu vou pedir 3 reviews por capitulo se não naaaaaaada de capitulo novo x.x

Enton gente boa, review! Preciso delas :D

Kissus, Bacinhus e Execuções Auroras

Teffy


	2. Abandonado entre os lençóis de seda

**Promessas frágeis**

**Desclimer:** O blábláblá de sempre. Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Massami Kurumada e ao Toei Animations. Os sobrenomes Veuliah e Lêokritos são meus.

**Resumo:** Promessas são frágeis ou fortes como aço? São verdadeiras ou apenas palavras desconexas levadas pelo vento? Afinal, devemos acreditar nelas? (IcexPoison)

Faça bom proveito.

**Capitulo 2 – Abandonado entre os lençóis de seda.**

Sorri ao me lembrar da noite anterior. Resumindo em apenas algumas palavras, que, para mim, são um tanto importante. O Fim de outra briga tinha ocorrido naquele mesmo quarto ontem à noite. E agora estava aqui, junto do _MEU _Camus, que ontem me disse tantas e tantas idiotices.

Um aquariano cabeça dura. Como ele pode achar que é só um brinquedo para mim? Que é apenas diversão? Ora, ele é a coisa mais importante pra mim! O único que conseguiu tomar de mim meu coração. O Próprio Milo de Escorpião apaixonado, quem diria, han? Passei a mão pela parte da cama que deveria estar aquele corpo pálido que tanto amo e...

Ele não estava ali? Abri os olhos e me levantei, notando que estava sozinho na casa de aquário. Observei a carta sobre seu travesseiro, a caligrafia puxada dele se destacava contra o papel branco, deveria ser algum aviso ou algum bilhete que teve que ir para a fundação GRAAD mais cedo... Não era costume de ele sair assim, sem avisar.

Sentei-me na cama, pegando a carta entre os dedos. Sorri de canto e a deixei sobre o móvel, não deveria ser tão importante, afinal, era só uma carta! E além do mais, só iria tomar um banho, e pegar uma roupa emprestada de Camus. Fui até o banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida, estranhei não encontrar objetos pessoais de Camus – Como escova de dentes, shampoo, perfumes, entre outros. – mas só achei que estava em um lugar diferente.

Terminei o banho e enrolei uma toalha na cintura, enquanto a outra secava meus cabelos louros, sequei as mãos, abrindo finalmente a carta. Li as primeiras linhas e não achei que fosse algo realmente sério, sentei-me na cama, notando algumas marcas na carta, seriam... Lágrimas?

Meus olhos seguiram a carta do inicio ao fim algumas vezes, tentando absorver tudo que nem estava escrito. Como eu não poderia procurá-lo? Ele era meu! Ele tinha que entender isso. As lágrimas descendo por meu rosto em abundância deixavam evidente que aquilo tinha sido o fim. A briga tinha sido muito mais forte do que tudo o que eu imaginava, e tinha nos levado num estado bem pior do que era para ser. Muito pior que todas as outras.

Deitei na cama, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem com toda a força enquanto deixava a carta cair no chão, me encolhi, ficando na posição fetal, enquanto puxava os lençóis ao meu encontro. Tinha o cheiro dele, e esse cheiro era impregnado por toda a casa, já sentia o peito doendo de saudade por aquele aquariano estúpido que não entendia que eu o amava tanto.

Parei de chorar algum tempo depois, pegando minha própria calça no chão do quarto e uma blusa limpa no guarda roupa de Camus. O desespero começava a tomar conta de mim. As roupas todas – ao menos as melhores e as que ele gostava – ele tinha levado. Só havia sobrado uma que eu peguei e vesti, querendo ficar com o cheiro dele para sempre.

Peguei a carta do chão e guardei no bolso, minhas mãos tremiam ao tocar na carta, ele havia me abandonado.

Afinal, éramos, somos e sempre seremos, diferentes. No final, tão opostos que ficamos iguais. Mas ele estava certo quando me disse que não daríamos certo. Nunca daríamos certo, nós dois somos ciumentos, orgulhosos e, o principal, homens. A sociedade normalmente não aceita uma relação de tal jeito, o que nos leva a crer que temos que ser 'discretos'.

Nada de beijos, abraços, andar de mãos dadas em publico. Nenhum dos dois pode dormir todos os dias na casa do outro. Qual a graça de um namoro assim? Ou afinal, somos apenas amantes? Não há amor suficiente para sustentar uma relação assim? Apenas... Uma promessa falha ou inalcançável?

E foi com esses pensamentos que cheguei a escorpião. Estava nervoso, sem duvida, e aqueles chocolates no armário seriam minha salvação. Entrei na cozinha, peguei os chocolates e logo após fui para o meu quarto, retirando a blusa de Camus. Não queria que ficasse com o meu cheiro, e sim o dele! Abracei a blusa, respirando fortemente contra ela enquanto sentia as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos.

Aquele cabeça dura nem fazia idéia da metade do amor que eu sentia por ele, e o pior de tudo, nem procurá-lo eu poderia, se eu fosse atrás dele, acabaria piorando as coisas, afinal, ele é reservado, gosta de ter o espaço dele e esses dias tenho exigido demais dele. Pedindo mais do que ele poderia me dar. Ele tinha o próprio espaço, o próprio tempo e os próprios pensamentos. E eu queria estar e saber de tudo.

Deitei-me na cama, pegando mais alguns chocolates. É certo que estávamos brigando mais que o normal, talvez por ciúmes descontrolados ou por causas tolas. Mas nunca achei que ele se sentiria tão magoado por tamanhas bobagens e impropérios que saíram da minha boca durante essas brigas. Alguma coisa relacionada a traições e puro desejo.

Eu sabia que era mentira. Ele deveria saber também! Sou impulsivo, achei que ele estava saindo com outra – ou outro no caso – e por isso disse aquilo tudo, não era para ofendê-lo. Se ele ainda tivesse me dado a chance de poder me explicar, me redimir... Queria poder provar para o meu ruivinho, agora, que ele é muito mais que um mero 'brinquedo' para mim. Ele era importante e a _única _coisa que me importava agora.

E de agora em diante, para sempre.

Demorei tanto para tê-lo e por causa de meia dúzia de palavras, eu vou perdê-lo. Poder voltar no tempo era tudo o que eu queria e gostaria agora. Voltar e deixar pra trás tudo isso que eu fiz e disse. Mas é tarde de mais para isso. Meu cubo de gelo estava longe e por minha culpa. E nem ao menos se despediu de mim. Quer dizer, eu acho que não... Tive um sonho noite passada que foi tão real...

E nele, Camus estava dizendo que ia embora. Será que não era um sonho, e sim o Camus realmente se despedindo de mim? Com aqueles olhos cansados e vermelhos pelo choro recente? Sempre tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não seria capaz de enxergar nem mesmo um palmo de distância a sua frente. Não é capaz de perceber que eu o amo tanto.

Ah quem me dera voltar agora e dizer-lhe tudo que anseio...

"Quem me dera poder voltar e lhe dizer apenas três palavras Camus..." Eu te amo, eu te amei e sempre vou te amar.

**Continued ?**

**N/a: **Bonne Nuit Otakus! Desculpe a demora para postar o outro capitulo, mas como tá explicado nas outras fics, eu tenho tido alguns problemas com o computador (Lê-se: Minha mãe usa ele o dia inteiro e eu só posso digitar alguma coisa de magrugada) E como eu tenho insônia, tô eu aqui atualizando.

Sem contar que eu digitei um capitulo perfeito da primeira vez e essa coisa idiota aqui que eu chamo de computador apagou tudinho. Ai Ai, que ódio... ¬¬ (Teffy Chutando o computador). Mas, isso é relevante. Vamos ao que interessa! \o/

_Agradeço a: Ayuki-san, Elis Shadow, Anjo Setsuna, Tsuki Torres, Mizumi Orimoto _pelas reviews! A elas um beijo especial! Vocês que me inpiram a continuar essa fic. n.n Aos outros que só leram ou entraram aqui de passagem, bom... Apreciem a leitura! Se possivel review-me!

Espero que gostem do capitulo, e já sabem, mais três reviews e eu volto.. Ok? n.n

Ah é, vou responder as reviews assim que possivel, sou péssima de lembrar as coisas xD paciencia comigo... o.o'

Kissus, Bacinhus e Execuções Auroras

Teffy


	3. Imperfeição?

**Promessas frágeis**

**Primeira e Mais importante nota: **Peço Mil perdões pela falta de atualização, e estou disposta a explicar o porquê.

Minha mãe esses últimos dias tem tendo crises nervosas excessivas, e por causa delas, ontem e hoje ela simplesmente esqueceu de tudo. Teve uma crise nervosa tão forte que mal se lembra onde está e regrediu alguns anos. Por isso a demora para atualizar, venho ajudando a cuidar dela esses dias e mais uma vez, peço perdão.

Agora, aproveitem a fic, oui?

**Desclimer:** O blábláblá de sempre. Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Massami Kurumada e ao Toei Animations. Os sobrenomes Veuliah e Lêokritos são meus.

**Resumo:** Promessas são frágeis ou fortes como aço? São verdadeiras ou apenas palavras desconexas levadas pelo vento? Afinal, devemos acreditar nelas? (IcexPoison)

_Faça bom proveito._

**Capitulo 3 – Imperfeição?**

Alguns minutos longe dele e eu já havia pensado em voltar e ignorar tudo o que eu pensei esses últimos dias. Mas ao ver essa planície branca e gelada, tenho mais certeza ainda que fiz uma burrada. Aquele inóspito lugar me fazia lembrar ainda mais meu coração gelado.

Mas era daquilo que eu precisava. Silêncio, Frio e Dor. E havia lugar melhor pra isso do que na Sibéria? Longe do escorpiano? Avistei, mesmo que ao longe, a pequena cabana de madeira. Tantos anos eu já tinha passado ali, quando afirmei ao Milo que estávamos nos enganando quando dissemos que nos amávamos.

Por que naquele momento eu não estava certo?

**Flashback**

"Camus! Você não pode ir!" _O rapaz louro corria desesperado, tentando alcançar o ruivo no porto. Sua face marcada pelas lágrimas e a noite mal dormida o acusava de estar mal em relação a tudo isso._

"Milo, non me faça sofrer ainda mais." _O Aquariano virou-se para ele. Erguendo os olhos frios até aqueles azuis que tanto gostava._ "Isso é passageiro. Atração física. Não é amor. Nem nunca será." _Ele murmurou, deixando para trás o louro triste, contendo suas lágrimas enquanto ele embarcava no navio a Sibéria._

"Eu te amo Camus, e sempre vou te amar. Não é apenas uma promessa ao vento. Eu prometo." _Ele murmurou visivelmente abalado, enquanto dava as costas ao navio ao longe no horizonte._

**Fim do Flashback**

Quando voltei, descobri que o amor gritava ainda mais forte em meio peito, deixando meu coração dolorido a cada noite em que eu o via voltar com cavaleiros ou simples pessoas, acomodá-las em seu templo e dizer para mim que procurava em cada uma delas o que teve uma vez, mas nunca mais poderá ter. Segundo ele, até isso os deuses haviam tirado dele.

O que eu nunca desconfiei é que ele procurava em cada uma dessas pessoas, cabelos e olhos rubros, unhas longas, pele pálida e uma frieza característica.

Naquele tempo, até caí em suas promessas furadas, seu '_amor infindável_'. Como fui tolo em me abrir para ele, deixasse que entrasse no meu mundo, me envenenasse até a ultima gota de meu sangue e toda noite, entre quatro paredes, implorar por mais. Aos poucos deixei de viver a minha vida, para que ele a vivesse para mim. Controlou-me cada dia, cada hora e cada minuto.

Mas eu nunca me importei. Não queria me importar. Eu tinha a pessoa que eu mais amava em meus braços todos os dias, todas as noites. Mas o meu amor não pode resistir às noites briguentas, os meus pertences quebrados – às vezes até mesmo os pertences dele – rolando pela casa e pelo frio mármore, até se encontrarem junto aos nossos pés, enquanto mais uma disputa era travada.

O que logo terminaria na sala, no sofá, na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Mas sempre do mesmo jeito. Coloquei minhas malas em um canto qualquer, enquanto ia até a cozinha deixar duas ou três sacolas que carregava desde que cheguei à vila. Esquentei um pouco a água e fiz uma xícara de café, indo me sentar em frente à lareira.

Como fazia falta o Milo ali. A essa altura já estaria enrolado em cinco ou seis edredons e com dois ou três casacos, tentando ao máximo esconder a pele bronzeada do frio. Dei um sorriso mórbido, sentindo a tristeza invadir o meu ser. Dei mais um gole no café quente, sentindo-o esquentar o meu corpo por dentro.

Mas eu não estava ali somente para apontar as falhas dele. Também sou imperfeito. _Tenho minhas falhas_ que só ele conheceu.

Quantas datas importantes já esqueci? E quantas promessas já quebrei? Tudo isso por orgulho próprio? Talvez. Prefiro mais o termo _vingança_. Quantas vezes nós brigamos e ele me diz que saiu com tantos outros homens apenas por desejo? Eu não seria capaz de machucar o escorpiano com minhas próprias mãos por causa das palavras proferidas enquanto eu estava ali, o obedecendo como um fiel cachorrinho.

A maneira mais cruel que encontrei foi essa. Abandoná-lo, tratá-lo friamente, esquecer datas importantes. Esquecer o escorpiano - ou ao menos aparentar isso. Fui treinado para não amar, não sorrir e não chorar.

Mas eu sou humano, e já foi provado para mim por esse mesmo escorpiano que isso não é possível. Eu sou extremamente apaixonado por ele. E nada pode mudar isso. Nem mesmo todo o tempo que eu passe longe dele ou junto aos meus pensamentos. Tudo me lembra a ele. E eu seria incapaz de traí-lo.

Incapaz de me apaixonar por outro e deixá-lo de lado. Mas ele seria capaz de fazer isso comigo? Essa era a pergunta que eu mais me fazia. Quando ele estiver satisfeito, vai apenas colocar-me em uma estante e dizer que fui apenas uma de suas inúmeras conquistas?

Tantas perguntas, tantas promessas e tão pouco tempo para refletir. Às vezes me sinto muito solitário, mesmo tendo um escorpiano invadindo minha privacidade o dia inteiro. Ele não é capaz – talvez, em mesmo eu seja – de chegar até as entranhas do meu coração. Onde guardo as piores memórias e as piores coisas que não faço questão de lembrar. E acabo esquecendo.

Mas eu sinto o peso delas dentro do meu coração, não deixando espaço para as novas e boas sensações que estão por vir. Mas não para mim. Talvez Zeus, quando criou os humanos, olhou para mim e decidiu que eu seria apenas mais um humano, uma coisa, um ser imperfeito tentando chegar à perfeição. Mas, nunca iria conseguir isso sem a felicidade.

E onde a encontrá-la? Esqueci de contar que ele deu a chave pra todo mundo menos pra mim? Bufei, cansado desses pensamentos, abandonando a xícara sobre a mesa enquanto me aproximava das malas. Eu iria apenas arrumá-las de qualquer maneira dentro do guarda-roupa, por comodidade.

Coloquei-as sobre a cama e abri a porta do guarda-roupa, indo até a mala e pegando algumas blusas. Dentre essas, uma vermelha, completamente amarrotada. De certo ele nem deve ter percebido que peguei sua blusa de ontem, mas não resisti à tentação de pegá-la para sentir o seu cheiro.

Trouxe-a junto ao nariz e respirei fundo, inalando aquele cheiro. Sorrindo sozinho, enquanto sentia as lágrimas voltarem a banhar a minha face. Dês de quando eu estava tão emotivo? Coloquei-a sobre a cama e peguei as outras blusas, colocando-as no guarda-roupa.

Fixei meus olhos no espelho e deixe-me observar minha própria imagem. Os olhos inchados pelo choro recente, expressão cansada, minha pele um pouco mais pálida do que o normal.

Esse que eu estava vendo era realmente eu?

Camus de Aquário?

**Continued ?**

**N/a: **_Mais uma vez estou pedindo perdão a vocês por toda a demora, mas como eu expliquei lá em cima, minha mãe anda MUITO mal e eu também. Talvez por preocupação com ela. Mil vezes perdão. Mas aqui e agora, isso não importa, certo?_ ;3

_Gostaram do capítulo? Faltou ação? Ficou muito meloso? Podem atirar pedras, eu deixo xD_

_Hoje para me ajudar a responder os reviews, claro que eu vou chamar os dois protagonistas dessa série :D Com vocês: Milo e Camus! \o\ (Clap, Clap, Clap)_

Milo: Demoramos mais chegamos! o.ob

Camus: Isso me lembra... (dá um croque em Teffy) ¬¬ Isso é pela falta de atualização... (Joga ela dentro do armário) E **isso **

pelo o que está fazendo comigo e com o Milo em todas as suas fics. u.ú

Milo: Eita... o.o Aquariano estressado esse! xD Vamos as reviews! **Ayuki-san **realmente impossível sentir o que eu senti quando fui abandonado por esse cabeça dura... ¬¬ Mas valeu a consideração:D Só não me diga que chorou... Aí que eu mato essa escritora melosa de uma figa. U.u Beijos!

Camus: E eu sou o mau-humorado? u.u **Anjo Setsuna**, nossa... Não tem uma fic nossa que você não manda review o.o... Mas espero que esteja gostando! Apesar de uma baka definida, a Teffy Chan até que se esforça pra escrever essas porcarias. Beijos :D

Milo: **Tsuki Torres** Que bom que alguém torce por um final feliz nessa história han? Aliás, alguém que torce para o meu bem numa fic xD Beijos Especiais para você :D

Camus: **Mizui Orimoto**ele é meu sim! (Momento aquariano ciumento). Pode até sair do tradicional, mas acho que pra essa escritora, que cá entre nós, não passa de uma doida varrida, não sai tanto assim... Ela tem veias psicóticas. Mas mesmo tentando roubar o meu Milo, Beijos pra você, e fique esperta han? xD

Milo: **Elis Shadow **eu realmente achava que a Teffy era a única com esse gosto, mas tem gente pior o.O E valeu pelas dicas, vou ver se arranjo um jeito de ser bem entendido pelo aquariano (sorriso sacana). Fique calma... Conhecendo bem a Teffy, vem muito mais por aí... E sim, você já disse que ama isso xD. Infelizmente já acabou o chocolate, mas te mando assim que achar uma outra caixa ou... Roubar os do Camus :D

Camus: Ei! O.ó

Milo: Xiu! ¬¬ Beijos pra você também querida! E pessoinhas, não liguem para esse aquariano chato e mal educado.

Camus: Nem para esse escorpiano puxa-saco ¬¬

Milo: Oras! Vai catar coquinho! U.u

_(Surge de dentro do armário) antes que eles devastem com o que restou disso aqui... Vou ficando por aqui:D Kissus, Bacitos e Execuções Needles (Não perguntem... ¬¬ Coisa de louca xD)_

_Teffy_


End file.
